It's a breath of fresh air
by MyimmortalHadenXCharm
Summary: Smoking can ruin your life, Tulio can attest to that. No longer a one shot- Will add Added an epilougue
1. It's a breath of fresh air

Disclaimer: I own everything in this story except for the names of the Charecters. Please don't steal this story. :)

* * *

AN- I had plans for this to be a one-shot, but I might continue it if people beg... XDDD

* * *

It's a breath of Fresh air

* * *

It had started small. It hadn't been a big problem. Those were the days. The carefree days of mutual affection, and clean air.

They had just gotten married and started officially living together, and Tulio had never been happier.

Miguel had never asked much of him, so he had never been worked up when he was set with something to do.

_'The door won't close all the way. Can you fix it for me, honey?'_ or, _'My back really hurts, will you rub it for me?'_

How could he refuse?

God, he loved that man. His partner, his soulmate. He would do anything that he wanted. Miguel would be able to string him along so easily, and Tulio would never know. So much love and trust was there.

He hated making Miguel upset, and usually complied to anything he asked.

But then came the day when he did something that upset Miguel more than he had expected. He had plucked a cigarette from his pocket, and lit up in front of him.

Just once. It had only taken one time to release all hell. If only he had known what this would cause.

Miguel had said at once. _'Ew, Don't smoke. Get rid of that."_

Tulio hadn't answered, taking a puff of it, glancing down at the blonde in his arms. He loved the man so much, but couldn't he see that one smoke wouldn't harm anything? Miguel was worrying too much for once.

"_Why are you smoking?'_ He would insist.

He would answer that _"It's only once, I won't do it all the time, Babe."_

Miguel had believed him the first few times.

But it had gotten worse. Tulio should've stopped this while he could, before his heart had been broken.

* * *

Today Tulio was sitting on the couch, smoking _another _cigarette. The smoke rose into the air, his lungs screaming in protest.

He had been crying, tears digging dirty tracks onto his stained face. As he started coughing, he nearly choked from the weight of the tears.

He had to make a tough decision. One that shouldn't have been so hard to make.

Of course he knew what he _wanted _to pick, of course he did. He loved Miguel more than anything. He knew what he wanted, he just wasn't strong enough to make the first move.

Tulio's hands shook. His eyes were glassy, as he struggled to drag the poison away from him, urging himself to just stub it out on the arm of the couch...

_Do it. Get rid of it. Do you want to lose Miguel?_

A sob choked out of him, as his arm didn't move.

_Do it, hurry!_

His eyes only blurred from more tears, as he realized what was going to happen.

All he had to do was crush the burning stub under his shoe, and be done with it. It should be so simple.

"Tulio!"

Miguel stomped into the room, hands on his hips. He looked ready to raise hell, and probably would at this point.

"Are you smoking _again?_"

"Sorry Dear..." Tulio said quietly, unable to resist taking another puff.

Miguel stomped out of the room, into the bedroom. Tulio's heart wilted. If only he could just get rid of all of it, and make Miguel happy.

Now he was going to lose his husband, and all for the selfish pleasure stuck in his hand. He'd be all alone, with no one.

It had started small...

* * *

_"Tulio? What are you doing?"_

_"It's just one joint Miguel, it won't hurt." Tulio assured his husband, with a confident smile, and a wave of the hand._

_"Well... Okay. Just don't make a habit of it."_

_"Of course dear." He smiled, knowing for sure that he could control himself, without a doubt. For once, he had not a worry on his mind._

* * *

Weeks had passed, and it got worse, slowly. If only he had stopped right away, it would've been so easy.

* * *

_"Tulio, I'd wish you'd stop smoking." Miguel frowned, as he walked with Tulio to the market. His husband has an arm slung around him, and he was wrinkling his nose at the smell._

_"Its okay, Honey. Do you want a drag?" Tulio took it from his mouth and held it out to him in an affectionate gesture._

_"No!" Miguel exclaimed, horrified. He backed away, yanking Tulio's arms off of him._

_Tulio whined at the loss of Miguel in his arms. A brief flicker of regret pulsed through him, as he realized that the poison was coming between them, if only barely._

_"Please get rid of it." Miguel begged. "I hear that your lungs will turn black if you smoke."_

_"I don't wanna..." Tulio whined. He took another puff in spite of Miguel's pleading. As much as he wanted to make Miguel happy all the time, he thought that the whole idea was rather silly._

_"My lungs will turn black? Please. That's ridiculous" He half laughed._

_"Please? Sweetie? It's really bad for you." Miguel looked up at him with large eyes. He knew that this would make Tulio crack._

_Tulio looked down at him, heart softening. He never could resist those eyes. How could he do anything to make his husband upset? Even if it was trivial, he couldn't help but shower love upon him in any way._

_"Fine." He said gruffly, flicking the cigarette away, after taking one last deep drag. Miguel frowned at him before descending into a coughing fit._

_"What's the matter?"_

_"Tulio! You just blew all that smoke into my face."_

_Tulio smiled regretfully. "Sorry."_

_"NGg. My eyes are watering." Miguel wiped some moisture from his now-red eyes._

_"Please don't smoke anymore, I don't know how you can stand it."_

_"Sorry, Honey." Tulio said, pulling Miguel back into his arm, still relatively carefree. There was not a doubt on his mind that he could quit whenever he wanted too._

_The blonde sighed and leaned back onto his shoulder, apprehensive that this was going to get worse._

* * *

_"Tulio?" The blonde snapped._

_"What is it, babe?"_

_"Get rid of that!" Miguel shouted._

_Tulio looked down, only to see that he had **another** cigarette in-between his fingers. Where did that come from? He hadn't even noticed that it was there. This was definitely turning into the habit that Miguel had been so afraid of._

_"No! Why?" Tulio frowned, taking another puff._

_Miguel gasped, grabbing one of Tulio's wrists. He held up the hand to his face, examining his fingers with scrutiny._

_"Look! You're staining your fingers already. LOOK!" Miguel panicked, gesturing to the nicotine stains on Tulio's hands._

_"What about them. It's no big deal, honestly." Tulio just rolled his eyes at his husbands worries, completely disregarding his panic._

_" Damn it, get rid of that thing, Right Now." The serious tone in his voice was one that didn't appear very often. Tulio should've listened. It would've been so much easier to just get rid of it right away._

_"Oh come on, I'm perfectly fine." Tulio rolled his eyes, still not taking him seriously. Big mistake._

_"Tulio, get rid of it." Miguel said dangerously._

_"What harm is it doing?"_

_Wrong response._

_Miguel huffed and stormed away. Tulio had a feeling that he was sleeping on the couch. Why did this upset Miguel so much? He wasn't normally so angry with Tulio._

* * *

It just kept getting worse and worse.

* * *

_"Tulio, stop it. That's the third cigarette you've smoked so far today, and it's only Two o' clock!"_

_"Sorry Honey. I can't control myself." He mumbled, blowing out smoke in large clouds. He was getting an inkling that he did in fact, have a problem._

_Miguel rolled his eyes, walking into another room._

* * *

_"Go outside!"_

_"Why, what's wrong? Am I tracking mud?" Tulio looked behind him._

_"No! Get outside with that! Don't smoke in the house. Go!" Miguel shouted, pointing at the door._

_"Oh come on, baby." Tulio smiled, hugging Miguel with one arm._

_"No! You're getting smoke everywhere!' He shoved Tulio off him._

_"Just let me-"_

_"No, Get out!"_

_"It's just-"_

_"Go outside! You smell like shit!"_

_"Le-"_

_"Now!"_

_Miguel shoved Tulio out the door to his thoughts, opening windows to let that horrible suffocating smell out.._

* * *

_Tulio held up a match to the end of the cigarette, only to have Miguel yank it out of his hands._

_"Stop it! Just stop!" Miguel shouted, hurling the cigarette onto the floor, stomping on it.._

_"I was-" He trailed off, realizing that the cigarette was no longer in between his fingers and in Miguel's hands._

_"I found something in your dresser today." Miguel said in an–all-to-pleasant-way. That didn't sound good to Tulio._

_"Oh?" He swallowed hard, his guilt showing clearly on his face. Miguel seemed to be angry with him all the time these days. If only he could just quit..._

_Miguel held up three packages of cigarettes, from behind his back._

_"Get... Rid... Of them." The blonde said dangerously._

_"Come on, Honey, it's no big deal." Tulio stood up, trying to take the blonde in his arms._

_The blonde coughed, practically retching. He shoved Tulio off of him._

_"Don't... Don't come near me. You smell horrible. Stay away." Miguel said, eyes watering, at the lingering smoke in the room._

_Tulio's eyes widened at the rejection. His heart crinkled in pain. He couldn't quite face rejection the same ever since..._

_"Come on, It's not that bad."_

_Miguel pointed an accusing finger in his face._

_"Don't touch me, until you quit." Miguel said warningly._

_Tulio smirked. Again, he did not take Miguel seriously._

_' How long was he going to keep that up?'_

_Miguel turned and slammed the door to the bedroom behind him, as Tulio flopped down on the sofa._

* * *

_Miguel stormed into the living room again, once again, snatching the cancer stick right out of Tulio's mouth._

_There was something in Miguel's posture, that suggested that he was growing tired of this._

_"Tulio! Stop smoking!" He shouted exasperatedly._

_"Why?" Tulio asked, doubling over in a coughing fit._

_"Why?" Miguel asked quietly. "Oh ho... Tulio." He laughed without any humor. His face quickly snapped back to it's serious tone._

_"Honey, have you seen yourself? You're dying." Miguel choked up at the very end of his sentence._

_"I'm no-" He couldn't even finish his sentence without coughing. His throat was constantly on fire, and his lungs were burning._

_"You can barely finish a damn sentence. Sweetie, you've been coughing like that for weeks. You are dying." Miguel insisted._

_"I'll be fine." Tulio said insistently._

_"Why do you never take me seriously?" Miguel asked irately._

_Tulio didn't answer, and just sat down on the couch heavily. He was becoming more and more sure of the fact that Miguel was turning into his wife. He knew that Miguel was just looking out for him, but this wasn't dangerous or anything._

* * *

Why had it been so hard to make that choice? He definitely loved Miguel more than smoking. Why didn't he just get rid of the damn things and beg forgiveness for all of this?

* * *

_Miguel sat down on the couch next to Tulio, who for once was not smoking._

_Tulio slung an arm around Miguel, pulling him into his lap, smiling. Miguel wrinkled his nose, turning his head away. Tulio grimaced as he realized that he probably reeked of charr._

_"I'm sorry baby." Tulio said quietly, rubbing Miguel's chest with a hand, softly. He did want to change, he really did. The sadness in Miguel's eyes for the past few weeks had hit Tulio hard._

_Miguel didn't answer, not meeting Tulio's eyes._

_Tulio pulled Miguel to his chest, Miguel flopping onto him pitifully, returning no affection, but making no move to resist. That indifference just about broke Tulio's heart._

_"I'll try to quit, if you want me to. I just want to make you happy."_

_Miguel perked up a little, but still looked like he didn't believe Tulio._

_"Really?" The blonde asked, distrustfully._

_"Of course. I'd do anything for you." Tulio leaned down to kiss him, but Miguel stopped his lips with a hand._

_"Don't." Miguel said. He pushed Tulio back away from him._

_"I can't stand it." He whispered, revulsion showing clearly in his eyes._

_Tulio's face crumpled, hurt pulsing through him. Was he really so repulsive that Miguel couldn't even stand to touch him anymore?_

_He swallowed hard, feeling his throat close up, desperation returning, as he remembered how his previous relationship had ended. It had ended similarly to this._

_"I'm sorry honey, please don't kiss me." Miguel said softly._

_Tulio looked into Miguel's eyes, pleading. He didn't know what to say, he could only look into Miguel's green eyes in horror._

_"..."_

_"I'm sorry baby, I just can't breathe near you."_

_Miguel withdrew himself from the couch, walking into the bedroom, and closing the door behind him. Tulio put his head in his hands._

_He was losing the man he loved._

* * *

He had tried for awhile, he'd tried so hard, but he just couldn't keep it up. He hadn't taken Miguel seriously for awhile, but after their latest encounter, he had too.

He knew that Miguel loved him, but he hadn't realized just how much his smoking had pushed him. He hadn't known that it put him in so much distress as to think about ending their relationship.

* * *

_"Tulio!" The familiar sound of hateful anger hit his ears._

_"What?" Tulio jumped, dropping the cigarette onto the floor guiltily._

_Miguel put his hands on his hips, his hell-breaking expression, telling Tulio that he was dead serious. For once, Tulio felt genuine fear._

_"You listen to me, to what I'm about to say. If you don't get rid of all of it by tomorrow, I'm going to leave you!" Miguel shouted in his face, knowing that it would hit Tulio hard._

_Those words were probably the only ones that could hurt him the most. And Miguel knew it. He knew that those words would pierce him to the core. He knew that it would reduce him to crying and begging._

_But that was what he wanted. Maybe if he scared Tulio enough, he would listen._

_Although he wasn't just handing out an empty threat, and he would make well on his promise to leave Tulio, he had hope that he wouldn't have to actually leave._

_After Chel had cheated on Tulio, he had never been the same. He had changed. He valued his trust much more, and he valued Miguel a lot more as well._

_Even though she had cheated on him years ago, before Miguel and Tulio had gotten together, Tulio still hadn't gotten over that violation of trust. And Miguel knew it._

_Tulio was truly the weak one. Even though they were married now, and Tulio was outwardly 'the man', he was surprisingly clingy._

_Tulio gasped, and Miguel inwardly smirked at the fact that his plan had worked. He knew exactly how to hurt Tulio, no matter how much he wished he didn't have to._

_Miguel nodded, knowing that this cruelty was perfectly necessary. He knew that Tulio would cry, and as much as he hated to see it, he couldn't watch Tulio die slowly anymore._

_"Yeah, That's right. If you don't stop smoking, I'm leaving you." Miguel's eyes flashed as he crossed his arms over his chest. It had been months since he had been able to breathe freely, months since that ache in his heart had been gone, and he couldn't stand it any more._

_"Miguel." Tulio's voice cracked on the first word he spoke._

_Miguel looked up, heart softening, at the tears in his husband's eyes He didn't truly want to hurt Tulio, but he knew that this was the only way._

_"No." Tulio whispered, bringing a hand up to bite his knuckles, unable to bring himself to touch Miguel. He half-reached out his other hand before dropping it, clutching his own chest._

_It was amazing that those few words had reduced such a strong person to a pile of raw emotions._

_"Please. Don't go. You can't leave me." Desperation and terror was clear in Tulio's eyes. That fear was truly terrifying to Miguel. He was supposed to be the one that got scared. Not Tulio._

_"I'm sorry Honey," Miguel softened his voice, but remained firm. "You're dying. I can't watch you waste away slowly anymore. I'm leaving you."_

_Tulio let out a choked sob._

_"No, Please. Give me another Chance." He could hardly speak through his tears._

_Miguel didn't speak._

_"Don't go. I love you. Please, I love you so much. I can't stand to be away from you." Tulio begged, absolutely positive that he would die if Miguel abandoned him._

_Miguel snapped at him then; Tulio's weakness somehow just made him angrier._

_"Show me then! Get rid of them!"_

_"Miguel, I can't! I can't stop. Please don't be angry at me." Tulio pleaded with Miguel, taking his hands._

_"I thought you loved me!" Miguel shouted._

_"I do! I love you so much." Tulio sniffled, eyes, empty pits of despair._

_"Not enough to get rid of them. I can't watch you do this anymore. You just don't understand, do you? "_

_Tulio just whimpered, reaching for Miguel desperately._

_"Damn you! I can't live here with you!" Miguel shouted, slapping his husbands nicotine-stained fingers back. Tulio responded with a broken sob, covering his mouth with a hand._

_"Please, I'll be better, I promise." Tears streamed down Tulio's face, heart pounding in his chest._

_"You don't understand!"_

_"What?" Tulio asked, still struggling with his tears._

_"You don't know what it's like to watch someone you love die! And you know exactly how to help them, but they won't even listen to you!"_

_"Why does this upset you so much?" Tulio asked timidly, hiccupping. He really felt like a baby at times. Such a macho man, reduced to a mushy pile of tears so easily._

_"My father did the same thing. He's dead. He died. I have a dead father." Miguel had started off quietly, walking closer to Tulio slowly, before shouting in his face, "And you're doing the same thing! Damn you, Why do I have to love you?"_

_Tulio choked in horror at the words._

_"Why do I have to be in love with someone who's killing themselves?" Miguel let out a sob._

_"Don't leave." Tulio whispered, shaking in his fear. "God no."_

_Miguel turned and ripped the door open, striding down the street._

_A loud sob choked out of Tulio's chest. He was going to be alone. All alone. Claustrophobia was closing in rapidly. He needed the blond in his arms._

_"No come back! Please! Where are you going?" He shouted after Miguel, not even attempting to conceal his sobs._

_"Out!" Miguel shouted back at him, not even gratifying him with a backwards glance._

_Tulio sunk to a squat, crying into his hands, trying his hardest to ignore the horrible shaking in his chest._

* * *

That had happened yesterday, it felt like an eternity.

"Sorry Dear." Somehow, the cigarette found its way back to his mouth, doing the one thing that enraged the most important person in his life the most.

That was probably the worst thing that he could've done at that moment.

Miguel slammed the door to the bedroom, Tulio panicked.

He snapped out of his memories, starting to hyperventilate. He was going to be left alone. Why was this so frightening to him?

He was going to lose his husband.

Tulio was wrestling with himself. The intense scuffle in his mind was making him turn paler by the second.

_Just get rid of it. Please, do it. Miguel's going to leave you._

After Chel had left him, he had become too dependent onto Miguel, especially after they had gotten married. So dependent in fact, that the threat of being without Miguel could bring about a physical illness in him.

His stomach ached from the tenseness of the muscles there, his chest was burning, his heart was beating, spreading pain through his body along with blood.

Miguel might've been the submissive, but Tulio was the emotional one. He was the affectionate one, the devoted one, the smitten one. He might've been skeptical and aloof on the outside, but Miguel brought out the true man in him, the sweet gentle loving man.

Miguel might love him, but he could definitely survive without Tulio. Tulio however, would _not_survive without Miguel.

A tear ripped through his eyelids, as he realized that his fingers were glued to the cigarette. What was he going to do?

His fingers were shaking, he was going to go nuts if Miguel walked out that door.

Miguel had left the night before, in a rage, and even though Miguel had come back later that night, it didn't make it any less painful.

Painful. That's what it was. Painful that Miguel had come back. That side of the bed being filled, was even more painful that it had been empty. Because he could see Miguel, but he couldn't hold him for his own comfort.

He was no fool. Miguel wasn't pussyfooting around. He was going to leave if he didn't stop. He'd be damned if he wasn't packing right now.

At that realization, he snapped awake, staring at the cigarette clenched in his hand.

He took a deep breath, calming himself.

_You love Miguel more. This should be easy._

He screwed his eyes shut, struggling with himself. He tossed it down to the floor with shaking fingers, stubbing it out with his shoe.

He let out the breath he had been holding with a shaky smile, feeling strangely empowered.

Tulio stood up unsteadily, walking down the hall to the kitchen. His secret stash of cigarettes was in the cupboard.

Tossing them into a bag with obvious guilt, he shoved all of the sour smelling boxes into the trash can. It was getting easier to deny the poison all the time.

After he clapped his hands together to rid them of dust, he practically ran to the bedroom, breathing fast. His heart was pounding in his ears.

The love of his life was going to leave him.

He walked in through the open door, choking up at the sight of Miguel tossing clothes into a bag. The reality of Miguel breaking their Marriage hit him full force.

"Miguel?" He said softly.

Miguel paused, but did not turn around, throwing more clothes into the bag, more violently than necessary.

"Honey, please don't be upset with me." He whispered.

Miguel didn't answer.

"I love you so much, Sweetie. I'll do anything for you."

"Apparently you wouldn't." Miguel croaked.

Tulio looked up, as Miguel turned around. Tear tracks had been dug into his grimy face. The concentration of the smoke in the house had gathered dirt onto his skin.

Tulio gasped at that. That was his fault, and he hadn't noticed. He'd endangered, not only his own health, but Miguel's as well.

He finally realized that Miguel had been living in hell for the last few months. He had only thought that Miguel was angry with him, but so it turned out, he was more emotionally distraught than Tulio was.

"Of course I would. God, I love you so much." Tulio choked, covering his mouth with a hand. Moisture was gathering in his eyes already.

"Tulio." Miguel said, looking him dead in the eyes. "You have a problem. And I love you. I can hardly look at you like this. Have you seen yourself lately?"

He suspected that he was a wreck, but he didn't have time for that.

"Please stay." He whispered.

Miguel shook his head, walking past Tulio.

"No no! Wait, Baby, What do I have to do? Tell me. I'll do anything."

Miguel paused, as he felt Tulio's fingers hesitantly touching his arms. Miguel closed his eyes in sadness as he realized that Tulio was afraid of getting pushed away again.

"... Tulio... I don't think you can do it."

"Yes! I will! Tell me." He took Miguel by the shoulders and shook him slightly.

Miguel's eyes widened.

"Miguel! Just say the word, and I'll do it." Tulio begged, disregarding the tears on his own cheeks.

"Sweetie, I love you too much, I know you better than anyone. You're not strong enough for this." Miguel whispered.

Tulio dropped to his knees, crying softly, taking one of Miguel's hands.

"Look at this ring," Tulio held up the ring, shining the grime off of it with the pad of his finger.

"I put it on your finger, saying that I would love you forever, I made love to you, I've done everything that you ever asked me to. I know that I'm not good for you, this has definitely shown that, but..."

Tulio kissed the palm of Miguel's hand.

"I ca-... I can't lose you." He choked.

"You know that. After Chel... I can't-." His shoulders shook, releasing Miguel's hand, as he tried to get in control of his crying.

"Don't go." He practically moaned into his hands.

Miguel slithered arms around his neck, pulling Tulio gently to a stand again.

"Sweetie, get a hold of yourself."

Tulio took a deep breath, sniffing, wiping his cheeks. His attention was rapt on Miguel.

"I love you more than anything, please stop hurting yourself. Please?" Miguel asked with a kind of desperation. "I don't want you to die."

Tulio nodded, smiling weakly, more tears leaking out of his eyes. He clutched Miguel's wrists desperately, as if he would run away if he didn't keep a hold on him.

"I'm sorry I threatened you. I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this." He said gently.

Tulio looked down at him from under his wet eyelashes, whispering softly, "You wouldn't have actually left, would you?"

"I think I would've." Miguel said quietly, remorse in his eyes. Tulio covered his eyes with a hand, as a sob forced its way out of him. Miguel stroked his cheek gently.

"I'll die if you leave. Please don't do this to me." Tulio begged, more tears rolling down.

Miguel leaned forward hesitantly, meeting Tulio's lips softly. Tulio sighed, eyes fluttering shut, at the gentle contact.

The silence in that room was chaste, sacred. Tulio wanted to capture that moment forever. There was so much love in that soft touch, that Tulio felt that he had gone to heaven.

"That's the first time you've kissed me in months." He choked. "It's been fifty two days."

Miguel looked up at him. "You counted?"

"Of course." Tulio said. He looked down, his cheeks reddening.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to hear what I want you to do?"

"Yes." Tulio was clutching Miguel's sleeves desperately.

"Throw all of the cigarettes out-"

"But I have!" Tulio shouted enthusiastically, whispering an apology as Miguel flinched.

"I threw them all away. They're all gone." Tulio said humbly, wiping a remaining tear from his cheek.

Miguel looked at him distrustfully, but seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Okay, well, How about you let me clean you up, as well?"

Tulio grinned, sniffing, wiping his nose. He nodded vigorously, slightly happier about how this conversation was going.

"One more thing darling." Miguel asked, beaming, overjoyed that he didn't have to leave.

"Anything." Tulio promised.

"Can we move? Please? I'll never get the stink out of this place."

Tulio laughed weakly, hugging Miguel tightly, in relief.

"Of course. Anything you want."

Tulio almost fainted in relief when he felt Miguel's own arms return his embrace.

"Let's face it Darling, You've destroyed the house."

The smell of the place finally hit Tulio. Oh God. He coughed violently.

"Can we get out of here?"

Miguel laughed loudly.

"Let's go."

Miguel kissed Tulio deeply, disregarding the stench of tobacco, his mind only on Tulio. Tulio sighed happily, returning the kiss.

* * *

I hope you liked it ^^ Don't forget to review, although I'd prefer that you didn't review anonymously. I can't answer you if you're anonymous.


	2. The last drop of water on earth

DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Road to El dorado.

An- Due the demand of the popular, XD I've decided to tack on this little bit of smut on the end. This is _definitely_ the end of the story. Sorry, but I'm not sorry. It was meant to be a oneshot, but now I'll give you this, and pretend that I didn't. :)

Background music: Samson, by Regina Spektor, or Where is my mind by Maxene Cyrin. I suggest the second one.

WARNING- Male/male slash- Smut! Don't try to make me feel bad about it. You were forewarned.

* * *

Epilougue-

The last drop of water on earth.

* * *

"Okay, Ready?"

"Where are you taking me?"

Tulio was blindfolded, hands stuck out in front of him. He knew that Miguel wouldn't let him run into anything, but he couldn't help but worry. Miguel would never let him get hurt, but that wouldn't stop him from tripping himself.

He knew that they were outside, he could feel the wind, and the grass beneath his feet. The fresh air was, well, a breath of fresh air. Clean unpolluted oxygen never smelled so good.

He had been breathing the poisonous smoke for so long that the pure air made his lungs ache slightly. The pain was pleasure, and he loved it.

Tulio hummed serenely, letting Miguel lead him along, confident as long as he could feel the warm hand around his wrist.

He was still slightly worried that Miguel might leave him if he made a wrong move, but the fingers on his wrist dampened that fear.

"It's a secret." Miguel giggled. Tulio smiled back. He was so in love.

He had once heard that married life was dull, and that the love faded. Whoever said that was dead wrong. He loved Miguel more every day.

Miguel helped Tulio to sit under a tree, sitting next to him.

Sunshine beat down on them, and Tulio could hear the fresh wind blow the grass around them. He knew it was beautiful outside, regardless of the fact that he couldn't see it.

Not dissimilar to Miguel; Tulio knew how inhumanly gorgeous he was, just from the tiny noise of his breath, and his soft hands on his body, even though he couldn't actually _see_ them at the moment.

Miguel sighed happily, holding Tulio's hand for a few moments, leaning his head on to his shoulder. He let Tulio run his fingers hesitantly through his hair; His husband was still afraid of getting pushed away.

Miguel had known how much it had hurt Tulio to have his hands slapped away before, he could tell from the way he was so hesitant to touch him.

He just sat and enjoyed the touch, lingering a few more moments out of selfishness before getting up.

Tulio panicked immediately.

"Where are you going?" Tulio whimpered, reaching his hands out. "Miguel?"

"I'm right here baby, I'm not leaving."

Tulio didn't relax. He was breathing fast. The encounter that had taken place earlier had scared him more than he would care to admit.

He had thought that he had put rest to the fear of being abandoned. Apparently he hadn't. He was still afraid that Miguel might leave him. That threat had awakened a manic fear in him that couldn't be stilled.

"_If you don't get rid of all of it by tomorrow, I'm going to leave you!"_

Tulio gasped as he remembered the words, coughing and trying to breathe, still reaching, squirming in the grass.

"Don't... Don't go, _Please_."

"I'll never leave you honey, believe me." The fingers were slipping away, too quickly to put rest into Tulio's mind.

"Where are you?" He begged, whimpering and reaching for him, desperately.

"I'm just getting you something. Trust me."

Tulio was being scared into spasms.

"Please, No." Hyperventilation was taking over.

"Darling, darling, relax." The hands returned, rubbing his chest soothingly. Tulio forced himself to sit back down, and trust that Miguel wouldn't leave him.

"Don't worry. I won't be far." Lips on his face, forced him to obey.

He sat for as long as he could, fidgeting something awful. He could sit and wait forever, but couldn't quell the nervousness in him. He trusted Miguel completely. He couldn't resist however, calling for Miguel after a few seconds.

"Miguel?"

...

"Miguel!"

"What?" Laughter. It sounded distant.

Tulio sighed, forcing his breathing to steady.

"You're scaring me." He whispered, tears forming behind his eyelids. His hands gripped his pant legs, fingers shaking from raw anxiety

"Trust me." Was carried on the wind.

Tulio nodded, letting out a shaky breath, hoping Miguel could see.

Minutes passed, and Tulio squirmed. He didn't call again, but minutes felt like days to Tulio. He was growing more and more distressed at the silence, until...

,, ,, ,,,,,, , , ,,,

He could hear the grass moving near him, and panting. Footsteps.

"Miguel?" He called, resisting the urge to rip off that damned blindfold.

"I'm here," The blonde gasped. "I have something for you."

"Yeah?" Tulio beamed, relief pulsating through him at the return of his partner. His heart was pounding from the adrenaline rush that the panic had brought.

He felt lips on his cheek, and smiled, trying to hold in his breath. He knew Miguel would linger longer if he didn't have to smell his awful breath. He still smelled of Smoke and Tobacco, he knew; Miguel would touch him for longer if he didn't have to smell that.

A happy sigh in his ear, made him smile, the hand on his chest rubbed his pounding heart soothingly.

"I know that I made well on that promise of not touching you until you quit. And it's been months since our last frolic in the hay..." Miguel trailed off leaving the sentence open-ended.

"I thought that cleaning you up could be fun." Tulio could hear the smile in Miguel's voice.

"Yeah?" Tulio wiggled in the grass, struggling not to get turned on so easily. But how could he not? That had to be the _sexiest_ thing he'd ever heard spoken. Heat was rising underneath his skin, and he moaned softly as Miguel trailed his fingers over his chest.

"There's just one thing you have to do before we get started." Miguel said, sitting Tulio up.

"Okay," Tulio said, resenting the loss of his husband's fingers on his waiting skin. He licked his lips as he waited for Miguel to continue.

"Drink this. I think it'll make you feel better." Tulio felt a cup being placed into his hands, and smelled the liquid. Nothing.

"What _is_ it?" He turned his face to Miguel, even though it was pointless; He couldn't see shit. His face turned, feeling Miguel's cheek pressed to his.

"It's the most delicious liquid on this whole planet. It'll heal you for sure." He could hear Miguel's smile.

He smiled, shrugging.

"Okay."

He raised the cup to his mouth, confident that Miguel wouldn't give him anything gross.

Taking a large swallow, he moaned as his throat was hydrated. He was drinking like a starved child, who would die if he didn't get some liquid. He was trying to take note of the taste, but he couldn't quite... couldn't... Couldn't place it. Clean pure fluid was gulped down greedily, nothing had ever tasted so good.

The glass was empty too quickly, and Tulio asked,

"MMm... What was that?"

"Water!" Miguel said, slapping Tulio playfully on the arm, as if the answer was obvious.

"Really?" Tulio laughed in disbelief.

"Of course." Miguel kissed his partner's hair, and smiled at the Hum he received. The glass was taken from him, and tossed away, left to roll down the hill into the grass, never to be seen again.

They were too drunk on each-other to care.

Miguel untied the blindfold gently, eager to see Tulio's eyes locked on his own. He smiled when Tulio's fingers assisted his, and pulled the cloth over his head.

The sun beat down on them, not harshly, but in a breezy, sunny, sweet-smelling summer sort of way. Black hair fuzzed in blue eyes and Gold hair blew around green ones. Tulio panted, hair a mess, meeting Miguel's eyes, and breathed.

"God, I love you."

His voice was so raw, not from smoke, but from love, and emotion. Miguel just smiled, settling his head in Tulio's lap. He closed his eyes and hummed serenely, purring at the fingers in his fair hair.

Tulio's hands were wandering, greedy, hungry, over his body. Fifty-two days of keeping his hands to himself hadn't been all that great for him. It was hard as it was to keep his hands to himself when Miguel _let_ him touch him. When he _wasn't_ allowed, Sheez, you might as well have asked him to cut off his hand and eat it.

"You love me, right?" Tulio asked in an almost-whisper.

Miguel nodded, eyes still closed. Tulio's fingers traced circles on his face and through his hair, down his neck.

"Say it?"

Miguel rose, meeting Tulio's eyes. He picked a dark lock of hair away from Tulio's face, lips parting. A second passed.

Tulio's desperation made itself clear, when hands locked on his wrists, and a heart pounded in his chest.

"Please. Say it." He could hear the strain in his voice; Tulio was struggling not to cry already. He was still so emotionally fragile from yesterday. A whole day without a cigarette had drawn him to the absolute edge.

Miguel bowed his head, sighing. It truly was sad to see such a strong person become so dependent on _poison._ Tulio mistook his silence for hesitation. Tulio's eyes closed, twin tears gliding down his cheeks. He'd become more emotionally unstable than ever.

Tulio's chest was shaking, trembling hands releasing Miguel's wrists, only to clench on his own legs.

"I love you." Came a whisper. Tulio's wet eyes opened, sighing, when soft lips brushed against his.

Miguel straddled his lap slowly, holding his wrists together with one hand, the other behind his head, pulling Tulio even closer.

Tulio moaned as quietly as he could, more tears coming down freely, as Miguel pushed him down into the grass. A soft breath was shared between them, and Tulio's heart swelled, allowing his eyes to flutter open for an instant to count the freckles on Miguel's nose, and to admire his long eyelashes. A butterfly and dandelion seeds puffed into the air from the impact that their tumbling bodies made. The sun was smiling at them, kissing their intertwined sets of skin.

The blonde haired man's hands were gliding over Tulio's skin, rosy lips kissing Tulio's cheek as another soft noise was leased from him.

It was just another thing he loved about Miguel. Chel had always been one for rough sex, and he hadn't known to this day if he'd truly liked It or not. He never could quite enjoy himself when her cries of pleasure had sounded so close to cries of pain. He was always afraid that he was hurting her.

Miguel though, Miguel was gentler than anything. He could honestly call this making _love_, and not having sex, or 'fucking'. This was definitely love in embodiment.

The fingers were so soft, so light on him, the kisses so sweet; he couldn't keep the feminine noises inside of him.

Miguel lightly sucked on his neck, and Tulio's eyes rolled back. His breathing was choppy, and his chest was rising and falling irregularly.

Tulio snapped back to himself, kissing Miguel's collar bone, only to be shoved down again, roughly.

"No. This isn't for me, it's for you." Miguel smiled coyly.

"Let me make you feel good." He said sliding his body down Tulio's, enjoying the guttural moan he got in response.

The blonde sighed happily, the demanding undertone gone from his voice.

"You're so pretty."

"Huh?" Tulio raised his head, the part of him that wasn't silly from love, was confused.

"You're too cute to be called 'handsome'. You're pretty." Miguel giggled, licking Tulio's belly button through his shirt, in a playful way. Tulio gasped, head falling back into the grasp, his fingers were twitching.

"This is torture." He forced out, those hands rubbing his skin. "Let me touch you."

"No. Take your shirt off, and I'll 'torture' you some more."

He practically ripped the shirt over his head and tossed it in a random direction, not caring if he never saw it again.

He was sure he'd go insane; Miguel was kissing trails all over his chest and stomach, pulling down the edge of his pants about an inch and kissed there to tease him more.

The hands rubbed up his chest, over his shoulders, and down his arms. The hair tickling his skin was driving him crazy. He was lucky, with the way that Miguel was so obviously avoiding the bulge in-between his legs, that he hadn't jizzed his pants already.

He hadn't gotten an erection in a solid month out of depression, and now, he sorely needed Miguel's hands there more than ever.

His breathing was ragged, and was left shaking when Miguel pulled him closer by the hips.

Those lips were sure to leave marks, love bites, from the way they were kissing him, biting him, (It could hardly be called biting), blowing on the wet spots they left.

Tulio wasn't expecting his pants to disappear so quickly, nor was he ungrateful in the least, when the were all but yanked down to his knees.

Miguel decided that it was just cruel to tease him any longer, and took him in hand, coming up to kiss him on the mouth, before stroking him with that wrist pattern that always made him absolutely _helpless_.

Tulio couldn't even kiss back and gasped, making little hip thrusts upwards, whining in an almost pained manner when Miguel held his hips to the ground, forcing him to sit still.

"Come on. This isn't fair- Ah!" He gasped, almost deciding to stop complaining and be happy as long as Miguel kept doing that with his _thumb. _He jerked under his hands, picking up where he left off.

"You've still got all your clothes, Huh... Oh... All of your clothes are still on."

Miguel smiled, not smirked, not like Chel used to. Miguel never smirked at him when he was like this. Miguel remembered how hard it was for him to be weak in front of people, and even harder to be made fun of when he opened up.

"So they are." He commented, not making a move to take anything off, still teasing him with... Oh God, his _thumb._

Miguel slid down his body again, causing Tulio to pant, hands on the back of his head in that blonde hair, not pressing down, but gripping tightly.

Tulio had thought that he was ready to go on, but he was wrong. Nothing could've prepared him for Miguel's hot mouth engulfing the head of his penis, and sucking that bead of precum off of it. A breathy 'Oh' left his lungs in a single breath, his whole body jerking, fingers in that blonde hair twitching.

"Not... Nghh... Ah.. Fair!" And the tongue swirling, and the hand pumping, and the sucking, and the barest graze of teeth; Tulio was going to go insane.

A popping sound was heard, and the sting of the summer air hit him; he shuddered, body flopping back into the grass. He hadn't realized that he had held himself up, trying to get closer to that mouth.

A wet finger was trailing down, down his thighs, to a place where he hadn't even though of-

"Hey, Woah!" Tulio exclaimed, not getting up, but voicing his concern. He didn't move to stop Miguel, and he couldn't, as he felt that mouth moving on him again. He was reduced to babbling again, couldn't even say Miguel's whole name, he was so far gone.

Miguel's finger was pushed in, only so far as the first knuckle, teasing, wriggling, and It didn't feel... Bad at all. It almost felt... Good? And then he was twisting the finger and Tulio jerked, moaning. Miguel laughed, the noise muffled, before letting go again.

"Okay, I can't sit here and watch you writhe around any more." Miguel stood up, Tulio sitting up on his knees, heart still pounding.

Miguel let Tulio take off his shirt, kissing his back and neck while he slipped his belt out of his pants. More than one or two 'I love you's' were heard from the dark haired man, before his pants were all but ripped off.

"Hey!" Miguel shouted as he was tossed over Tulio's shoulder and dragged over to their previous spot in the grass, and almost thrown down. He was pounced upon, their lips smothering each-other. Could death as soft as this?

Miguel laughed, Tulio above him smiling, dark hair spilling over his bare shoulders. The love in those blue eyes was tangible; Even more so to the ears,

"You are _gorgeous."_ A kiss to the naval, a kiss to the thigh, to the lips.

"Takes one to know one." Miguel propped himself up on his elbows to kiss Tulio again. He felt like crying when he felt the hands hold his head in place so tenderly, as if he were a fragile piece of glass, or a tiny butterfly that was so delicate that it would be destroyed from even a breath of wind.

"Ready?" Tulio asked.

"Yup." Miguel answered, smiling.

"Deepthroat. Just once." Tulio snickered.

"..."

"Please?"

"..."

"It won't hurt as much..." Tulio poked Miguel in the stomach.

"Fine." Miguel laughed, kneeling in front of the now standing Tulio. "Try to keep control of yourself."

Tulio nodded. Miguel never did like to get choked. He didn't know if he could keep his hands away from the back of his head, or keep himself from coming down his throat, but he could try.

He fisted his hands together behind his back, letting Miguel grip is hips, holding him still, taking him down his throat as far as he could. Tulio's eyes were wide, staring up at the sun, a silent gasp on his lips, as he felt Miguel's nose and hair brush his stomach...

A cough, and his mouth was gone, Miguel wiping a string of saliva from his lips. A few more coughs, and Miguel flopped onto his back, holding his legs in close to his chest.

"Sorry, Honey. You okay?" Tulio voiced concernedly.

"Yeah. I just hate that fucking Gag reflex." Miguel flopped his head back into the grass, squirming to get more comfortable, as Tulio knelt down in front of him.

Tulio kissed a raised leg in a poor attempt to make him feel better before licking his fingers and rubbing some saliva onto Miguel's tight entrance.

"Ready now?"

A nod.

Tulio got into position, an arm on either side of Miguel's face, before one of his hands snaked down to line himself up. Miguel gave the tiniest gasp as there was a nudge against him, and Tulio moaned as he stroked himself once.

"I love you."

"I love _you._"

The hiss of air through Miguel's teeth as Tulio lowered his body was music, Tulio's moan as he felt the tight smooth passage around him was the voice of an angel. When Tulio bottomed out, Miguel let out this groan that made Tulio's eyes flutter from pleasure.

Tulio panted, resting his body on top of Miguel's, kissing his chest, his nose, his cheek, his ear, waiting for Miguel's pain to recede. All of a sudden, Miguel' innards relaxed around him noticeably, and Tulio took that as his cue to move.

Little smacking noises could be heard as their sweating skin met and parted, Tulio's hip thrusts making them both feel like they were in heaven. Tulio was breathing irregularly, and Miguel wasn't breathing at all, mouth wide open in a silent gasp. A particularly sharp thrust forced him to take in air, letting out a noise of absolute _want._

The pounding noise in their heads and between them as they moved together was absolute torture, lips meeting and parting, their slow but deep rhythm made them both short with breath.

Tulio pulled out, letting Miguel get on his knees before it was too late. Miguel rolled over onto his stomach, sticking his rear in the air, bracing his chest on the ground. Tulio's hands found Miguel's hips, entering him again, beating out that rhythm that they were both losing themselves in.

Tulio found his breath growing more and more ragged, and his thrusts more irregular as Miguel ground himself back against him. His hand found Miguel's own erection, and pumped on it, trying hard to control a body that was submitting to passion.

He could feel Miguel gasping and panting beneath him, making the noises that he always did whenever he was close to orgasm. He supposed that it was okay if he let go then, not having to feel guilty that Miguel was unsatisfied.

"Ah!... Huh..." Noise was coming out of him again, hands gripping hips hard enough to bruise, giving a final almighty thrust and crying out, not realizing that his cry had mixed with Miguel's at the same time. His vision turned white as Miguel's entrance clenched spasmodically around him, and he came, shooting jet after jet into his rectum, white seed shooting out and throbbing painfully as Miguel squeezed even _tighter._ Strings of The mucus were still being injected deep into Miguel's cavity, filling him, coming so hard and so fast that Tulio couldn't even move, couldn't feel his hands, couldn't control his tongue, couldn't see. He'd never come so much, or so hard.

He rolled off of Miguel, flopping onto his back next to his exhausted partner. Miguel was sprawled, limp in the grass, after he collapsed from his knees to his stomach. Semen was pouring out of him, and he was panting weakly, not resisting when Tulio pulled him into his arms.

Miguel smiled breathily, kissing Tulio's cheek, taking his cum-soaked penis in hand, and rubbing it with that _thumb_. An aftershock of his orgasm racked Tulio's body, a whispery gasp escaping the taxed Darker man. Tulio took his hand away, content to cuddle. He didn't seem it, but he did love a good post-coital snuggle just as much as he loved the actual copulation. Miguel loved that about him.

"I love you."

"You're _amazing_." Tulio answered in an awed whisper.

"You taste amazing." Miguel answered, licking a stray strand of mucus off of his finger.

Tulio groaned, arousal growing again almost immeadiately. "That is the hottest thing I've ever _seen."_

Miguel laughed, kissing Tulio's nose, half-surprised that Tulio could recover so quick. Perhaps two months of 'no-sex' had put him in hyper mode.

"Really? Because _you're_ the hottest thing I've ever seen." Miguel snickered.

Tulio groaned, head flopping back. Compliment battle, huh? "How am I supposed to top that?"

"Just top me." Miguel kissed his cheek, laughing as he felt Tulio growing hard again.

"Stop doing that." Tulio gasped, eyes rolling back. Miguel laughed again, before meeting Tulio's waiting lips.

"Another." Miguel kissed Tulio again. "Mmm.." Tulio replied to the lips.

"I changed my mind." Miguel smiled, straddling Tulio's waist, before hooking a finger under his chin, drawing him in.

"What?" Tulio was so far gone that Miguel could've suggested he burn off his hair and he would've said yes. He was so in love.

"I wanna be on top." Miguel smiled, before rubbing his still naked butt, back into Tulio's growing arousal. Tulio gasped breathlessly, hands finding Miguel's generous hips all too easily.

"Whatever you want, Dear."


End file.
